


Thinking out loud

by CheeseRiot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, First Dates, Gay Takeda, M/M, Smoking, Swearing, Takeda is good at flirting, bi Ukai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseRiot/pseuds/CheeseRiot
Summary: Ukai has got into the habit of day dreaming but somehow this time it gets him a DATE!
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 20





	Thinking out loud

Takeda had been trying to convince Ukai to become Karasuno’s coach for over a weak at this point and Keishin was getting pretty tired of hearing the same old lines repeated to him every day. The only upside to this was he got to zone out and stare at the small brunet in front of him for a while all he had to do was look interested, easy enough, or so he thought.

while Ukai zoned out to Taketa’s soft voice he usually found himself thinking of how much better it would be if he could just shut him up. There were many different ways he had come up with to do so, just lob something at him was his first idea he had but as he got to really see this man every day his brain thought up more existing way he could stop Takeda from talking about volleyball on this particular day he was daydreaming about what he would do if he kissed him that would definitely do the trick and it would be fun to see the shorter man’s face heat up, as he thought about how soft his lips might be and the fact that they looked so cute and rosy in the afternoon sun. he had a rather loud and intrusive thought.

“is he even gay?” well he thought his thought was loud but by the reaction on Taketa’s face it was not a thought at all. 

Oh no. he said that out loud he didn’t mean too, god he probably looked really weird saying that out of nowhere he didn’t have a way to come back from this smoothly.

“um w-what?” Takeda said after a moment of stunned silence. Both of them stud wide eyed.

“uuummmmmmmmm” Ukai stalled trying to think of what to say.  
“that wasn’t meant to be out loud?” he questioned himself.

“o-kay…” Takeda dragged the word out not sure what else to say.  
“who are you talking about? were you even listening to me?” Takeda huffed. “of course not”

“hey no I was totally listening.” Ukai wasn’t the best lire.

Takeda just gave Ukai a disappointed look, one Ukai was sure instilled fear in the harts of his students as it did him. It was kind of hot.

“what was you even thinking about to blurt that out?” Takeda asked still utterly confused by the blonde.

Ukai thought for a moment, was he going to tell him the truth? Would that make him sound creepy. He’ll admit it is a bit weird to be daydreaming about someone when there right in front of you but what else was there to do when he was tired of hearing the same spiel for what felt like a hundredth time. Fuck it. Why not tell him, it was going to go one of two ways.

1\. He’s gay and isn’t creeped on by him being, well a creep. (which would be the preferred option)  
Or.  
2\. He thinks Ukai is a big creeper and never talks to him again (which would stop him from being harassed about volleyball but wasn’t ideal)

“well, if I’m honest I was thinking about… you and your… lips.” Ukai said praying the man in front of his wouldn’t just turn and flee.

“oh!” was all Takeda could manage on the spot. But he continued after a second   
“well, I am so, guess you get your answer to that.”

Ukai was astonished that Takeda had answered his question so nonchalantly it took him a while to actually prosses that he might have a in with him now. But what about the second part oh never mind he definitely thought he was a creep he probably just to polite to run away from someone.

“whats so interesting about my lips then?” Takeda was flirting! This brought Ukai right back to the present moment.

“well, I just thought of kissing them to you stop talking about me being coach for five minutes”

“I don’t tend to kiss men I haven’t at least had a drink with first.” Takeda was surprisingly good at flirting.

“That can be arranged.” Ukai couldn’t believe his luck this was actually happening he had never actually thought his daydreams would come true.  
“how about you and me go to this nice bar I know, meet at the train station at say seven.” 

“that works for me but on one condition,” takeda said putting his finger up in Ukai’s general direction. Takeda was way smother than Ukai had ever imagined him being.

“yeah what’s the condition?” Ukai smirked.

“you have to at the very least watch the volleyball team play a game.” Takeda was determined to get the other man to coach.

Ukai groaned at the condition. It wasn’t what he had wanted the condition to be but with a roll of his eyes he agreed to watch the team, at least he wasn’t being bribed into being their coach for the date. And it seemed like more than a fair trade in his opinion.

✮ ✮ ✮ ✮ ✮✮ ✮ ✮ ✮ ✮✮ ✮ ✮ ✮ ✮✮ ✮ ✮ ✮ ✮✮ ✮

As seven o’clock grew closer Ukai found himself getting nervous about his date with Takeda, was it even an actual date? Ukai had been on a lot of dates but they had always been with women. The only men he had ever been with were just shot flings or on nightstands it’s not like he’d never wanted to go on dates with men, even with his preference for women, he just never seemed to be able to follow his time with guys up with dates.

As Ukai tried to pick out appropriate clothes as his mind was flooded with thoughts of if Takeda was just humouring him with this date to trick him into being karasuno’s coach, he pushed the thought out, with a deep breath he pulled a shirt over his head and wondered if it was to casual of him to be wearing just a t-shirt and some blue jeans ,ones that he knew hugged his ass nicely, they were only going to a bar its not like they were going to a fancy restaurant not that he wouldn’t want to wine and dine Takeda and make him swoon but that could happen another time if this first date went well. God he hoped it was going to go well.

Ukai looked at his phone ,6:45, “fuck, I better get going” he said to himself. Pulling on a jacket and locking the door to his apartment he set off to the train station.

When Ukai reached to train station it was just past seven and he spotted Takeda waiting by the stairs, he looked really good outside of his suit and tie in casual clothes just a polo shirt and black jeans, both of which hugged him very nicely. Takeda had noticed Ukai and was now waving at him.

“hey sensei, I didn’t keep you waiting did I?” Ukai waved back, really hoping he hadn’t waited long.

“no, I just got here.” Takeda smiled at Ukai.

God he was pretty when he smiled. Ukai lead the way to the platform they needed.

“are you going to tell me where you’re taking me or is it a surprise?” Takeda chuckled.

“a little bar in Ōsaki called the nest, about a 10-minute walk from the train station.” Ukai said as he stopped on the right platform.

“I’m glad you agreed to my condition Ukai-san I really think you will enjoy watching the teams practice.” Takeda said as he looked up at the taller man.

“I’m glad you agreed to the date, thought I think we can leave the volleyball talk to after.” Ukai didn’t want to get into a conversation about volleyball, he wanted to know real things about Takeda.

“ah, yeah of course, this is a date not a meeting.” Takeda laughed; it gave Ukai butterflies in his stomach. Damn he really like this guy.

It was only a short train ride and they chatted casually on their way to the bar they got to know each other a bit more as they talked about interests and family. They both were having fun being in each other’s company.

They found a table for two in the darkness of the bar and Ukai got the first round of drinks in. drinking took away any nerves either of them had had making conversation flow with ease. They were a few rounds in when Takeda admitted to Ukai that this was his first date in a long while and Ukai told Takeda about how badly his last date had ended.

“oh, I knew you wasn’t gay.” Takeda blurted out before his brain had time to comprehend what he was saying. He slapped a hand over his mouth. “sorry I didn’t mean to say that… it’s just you just seem like a ladies man” Takeda said from behind his hand. Ukai laughed. 

“its fine” he smiled at Takeda. “I’m glad I had the chance to have you as my first.” Ukai chuckled.

“I’m the first man you ever dated?” Takeda looked shocked.

“well yeah and no I’ve been with guys before but never on an actual date.” Ukai rubbed the back of this neck. 

“oh, thank the gods I thought I had turned you for a second there.” Takeda joked.

“I think you would do if I was straight” Ukai flirted.

“well I’m glad you’re not straight, been there and I do not want to go back.” Takeda chuckled.

They drank and talked for hours conversation flowing as smoothly as the alcohol. It was getting late and the bar stared to fill with more people making it harder to chat at a normal level, but Ukai had a grand idea.

“do you wanna go its getting a bit crowded?” 

“where would we go?” Takeda asked.

“we can go back to mine ill get us some more booze from the store.” Ukai was being bold but he wasn’t trying to get into the teachers pants, not just yet anyway.

“okay.” Was all that Takeda said. They left the bar and walked back to the train station stopping at a shop on their way to get a couple bottles.

✮ ✮ ✮ ✮ ✮✮ ✮ ✮ ✮ ✮✮ ✮ ✮ ✮ ✮✮ ✮ ✮ ✮ ✮✮ ✮

It wasn’t long before they were back at Ukai’s apartment sat in the living room, one of Ukai’s playlists playing in the background. Drinking further as their conversations got more and more personal - as they were now somewhere a lot more privet. Somehow the topic of their sex lives had come up.

“don’t be shy you can tell me, when was your last time take-san?” Ukai probed.

Takeda didn’t want to admit to Ukai just how long it had been for him but being as drink as he was he told him anyway.

“over a year probably.” He mumbled to the floor as embarrassment creeped onto his cheeks.

“damn Take that long huh?” Ukai hummed. “I do wonder though, top or bottom Take-san?”

Takeda’s eye flew wide and he stared at Ukai who was looking at with a him smug look on his face awaiting his answer.

“I don’t, um, have a preference,” Takedas word were a bit slurred. “I just go with what mood I’m in I suppose.” Takeda continued. “what about you Ukai-san?” Takeda asked before Ukai could respond to his prior revelation. 

“huh, do you mean how long has it been for me or am I a top or bottom?” 

“second one” Takeda held two fingers up at Ukai with a smile on his face.

“ya know I don’t think I’ve ever really thought about it, I guess top if I was gunna label it.” Ukai rubbed his chin looking up at the ceiling then back to Takeda.

“how you ever …” takeda made a face at Ukai that implied what he couldn’t bring himself to say.

“yeah, once or twice,” it was once but Ukai didn’t want to admit that, not to Takeda, not right now.  
“but id let you do whatever you wanted to me.” Ukai teased with a smirk on his face.

Takeda hide his smile behind his hand and laughed through his nose at the brazen flirting   
“that could be fun,” takeda said from behind his hand while taking in the site that was Ukai’s arse as he got up from the couch.  
“where are you going?” 

“for a smoke.” Ukai dug the packet of fags from his pocket and picked up a lighter from the table in front of them. “care to join?”

Takeda didn’t smoke and hadn’t since university but good god if he wasn’t going to miss being in this man’s presence for 5 minutes, so he got up and joined Ukai on his small 3rd floor balcony. Ukai sparked up his fag and took a long drag, he’d only now realised he hadn’t had one since they had been in his house, it felt good to be so distracted by someone that he didn’t even think about his habit. Takeda didn’t think Ukai could get any hotter than he looked right at that moment cigarette in hand blowing smoke out into the stratosphere. Ukai noticed Takeda staring at him and without thinking offered Takeda the cig and to his surprise he took it and without hesitation took a drag, god damn he was fucking stunning, the moon light bounced so beautifully off his skin and his brown messy hair looked gorgeous it gave Ukai butterflies. Maybe it was all the drinks, but he swore that nobody had ever looked so amazing to him before. 

Takeda gave Ukai his cigarette back and exhaled a cloud of smoke. They stud close to each other as Ukai finished up his smoke and stumped it out in an ashtray. They didn’t go inside just yet instead deciding to stand outside for a while and look at the stars, well Takeda looked at the stars and Ukai looked at Takeda. His head filled with how good the shorter man looked and how much he would love to kiss him right now.

“can I kiss you?” Ukai broke the silence that had settled over them.

Takeda turned to look at Ukai and gave him a brain rotting-ly sweet smile then nodded. 

With Takedas permission Ukai lent down putting a hand on Takedas face and brought his lips within centimetre of the others, just taking in the moment before pushing forward into Takedas lips. The kiss was gentle and dreamy at first, but it soon heated up with Takeda taking the lead and inviting Ukai’s tongue into his mouth with his own. As they kissed they made their way back inside the apartment so they could get comfy on the couch, never breaking apart for very long. The passionate kiss soon led to roaming hands, Ukai’s hand found its way inside Takedas shirt to caress the soft skin of his lower back as Takeda ran his hands through the blonds long hair.

Ukai felt like a teen again, this kiss was as if Takeda were the first man he’d ever kissed, it was so much more intense than so many of his others. He got lost in it, they both did. But he knew that it shouldn’t go any farther than this; they were extraordinarily drunk and he did not want his first time with this man to be a drunken hook-up. Even though his pants wanted otherwise. He broke from the kiss to Takedas dismay. 

“why’d you stop?” takeda breathed a dejected look in his eyes. 

“I don’t think we should go any farther than this.” Ukai spoke his mind.

Takeda looked sad when he replayed “okay, can I ask why?” he searched Ukai’s face for answers.

“it’s not that I don’t want to,” god did he want to “we’re just drunk and that’s not how I want this to be.” Ukai rubbed the back of his neck praying that Takeda understood. 

“oh, I see,” Takeda moved close to Ukai’s face with his own. “you want be sober for when I fuck you.” Takeda bit his lip trying to hide his grin.

Ukai took a shaky breath that was too loud for his liking as Takeda’s words sent arousal swimming through his body. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at Takeda.

“you could say that yeah.” Ukai felt a blush creep up his neck. They both looked at each other with hungry eyes. Closing the gap between them for a short and passionate kiss. Takeda was the one to brake the kiss this time. 

“ill be looking forward to it.” Takeda smirked as he got up from where he was almost sitting in Ukai’s lap. “are you going to walk me out?”

Without a word Ukai got to his feet and walked Takeda to his front door as slowly as he could still wanting nothing other than to spend more time with Takeda, but he knew they wouldn’t be able to control themselves much longer. Hesitantly he opened his front door giving Takeda enough room to walk past him into the hallway and before Takeda could walk past the threshold of the flat though Ukai grabbed his wrist causing him to spin on the stop. Ukai mumbled something incoherent to either for them and released Takeda’s wrist from his grasp instead choosing to place his hand gently on Takeda’s cheek. Takeda leant into the tender touch. Without a thought Ukai traced Takeda’s kiss swollen lips with his thumb then lightly pulled Takeda’s face closer to his own, before setting a tender and yet wanting kiss to his pliable lips only lingering for a moment he pulls back, looking Takeda in the eyes.

“ill see you on Monday?”


End file.
